SUMMER SKY
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: Karin di panggil cewek pelamun oleh Kazune, kenapa bisa? dan siapakah cowok berinisialkan "K" yang selalu karin lamunin.. happy reading


"**SUMMER SKY (^_^)****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Summer Sky "**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Summer Sky © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**SUMMER SKY"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaaa. . . . . Panasnya. . . . "keluh seorang gadis yang sedang tergeletak di bawah pohon rindang.

Gadis itu menatap langit biru yang terlihat indah. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi Yang menerpanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, gadis pelamun!" Kata seorang cowok yang berambut sedikit panjang dan agak berantakan.

Di lihat dari penampilan cowok ini sepertinya dia cowok yang cuek , dingin dan juga malas mengurusi atau ikut campur masalah orang lain.

"Hemmm. . . ." gumamnya.

Cowok itu duduk di dekat gadis yang sedang berbaring itu. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Ternyata kau Kazune, kenapa kau ada disini, menganggu saja" ujar gadis itu.

Kemudian gadis itu bangun dari posisinya dan memegang kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong mana temanmu Yang facebuker itu, biasanya dimana ada kau selalu ada dia". Ia menatap gadis disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Kazusa , dia sedang dirumahnya, lagi memperbaiki komputernya ." mereka kini saling bertatapan.

"dan kau jangan panggil aku gadis pelamun lagi, namaku Karin Hanazono tau!" Teriak gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin itu.

"Berisik" jawab Kazune dingin.

Kemudian Kazune berbaring dan menutup matanya.

"Hari sudah sore,aku mau pulang dulu, ngomong- ngomong kalau si Jin kembali tolong kabari aku."

Setelah itu Karin berdiri dan meninggalkan Kazune sendirian.

* * *

**[WOIIII BGUN UDAH PAGI]  
*KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

* * *

"hoaaammmm. . . . Dinginnnnn" seru Karin.

"Hari minggu enaknya ngapain ya? Aku massage Kazusa aja, siapa tau dia ada ide."

Kemudian Karin mengambil ponselnya dan memulai mengotak atik benda yang sedang trend itu.

Karin : "Kazusa, ayo jalan-jalan yuk!" ajaknya.

Kazusa : "Berisik, aku lagi seru facebook-an malah kau ganggu aku dengan ajakan gak jelas kayak gini"

Karin : "Ya udah maaf menganggu"

Kazusa : "Iya"

Beberapa detik kemudian Karin menekan tombol merah diponselnya.

Tangan mungilnya kini mengutak atik ponselnya, ia melihat-lihat galeri di ponsel berwarna biru langit itu.

Dia membuka sebuah folder di dalam memori card ponselnya.

Folder itu bertuliskan "REMEMBER WITH U". Dengan wajah Yang sedih Karin membuka folder itu.

Di dalam folder itu terlihat seorang cowok yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan memakai sebuah kalung berinisialkan huruf "K".

Sedangkan di sampingnya terdapat foto Karin sendiri yang sedang memegang tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Wajah yang basa oleh air mata  
Perasaan yang terungkapkan dengan jatuhnya kristal bening  
Kenangan bersama dirimu  
Tak kan pernah terlupakan**_

_**Aku. . .Aku akan slalu menggingatmu.  
Bersamamu aku merasa nyaman  
Kau selalu menghiburku  
Kau selalu datang walau aku menyuruhmu pergi**_

_**"K" Apa kau bahagia di sana  
Apa kau tak merindukanku  
Aku. . .  
Karin menghentikan ucapannya . . Air matanya menetes lebih deras dari Yang tdi. . .  
Aku. . Aku tak ingin kau pergi secepat ini**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hikz. . . . Hikz. . . " Karin terus menangis. Kemudian dia memeluk ponsel kesayangannya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur lelap sambil terisak-isak.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari senja terlihat mengagumkan. Karin berjalan menyelusuri jalan setapak yang banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Dia tak menghiraukan sekitarnya dan "Brukkkkk. . . . " sebuah tabrakan terjadi.

"Aduh sakit !" serunya lirih kesakitan.

"Ayo bangun, kau ini mangkannya jangan melamun saja kalau jalan. Dasar gadis pelamun " seru Kazune.

Orang yang bertabrakan dengan Karin ternyata Kazune.

" Kau lagi, kau lagi. Kenapa kau masih memanggilku gadis pelamun! " Karin mengembungkan kedua pipnya.

"Karena kau selalu melamun, kau selalu melamunkan cowok itu, cowok yang berinisialkan "K" itu-kan ?" tanyanya sok tau.

"Jangan sok tau! " bentak Karin.

Lalu Karin pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

"Hemmm. . . Kazusa dan Hikaru sudah jadian. Kazusa yang suka mengotak atik laptop, ponsel dan facebuker itu sudah punya orang yang harus dia jaga."

"Hemmm aku ingin punya seseorang yang perduli denganku, setidaknya orang itu punya 1 sifat sama dengan "K". Hemmm ada gak ya? "fikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelusup ke asrama putra dan akan mengajar di sana. Sebagai guru bahasa inggris. Yoshh." seru Karin bersemangat.

* * *

**[SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN]**

* * *

"Ya, Baiklah kalian semua, kenalkan namaku Karin Hanazono. Aku akan menjadi guru kalian. "

"Aku kerja paruh waktu jadi guru di kelas ini. Salam kenal semua." Karin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seminggu yang lalu ia berusaha mendaftar jadi guru disekolah ini dengan banyak tes dan akhirnya ia diterima.

Dengan nilai tes yang bagus.

"Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mencari pacar yang sifatnya agak mirip sama "K". Pikirnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, umur Karin sensei berapa?" tanya seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku paling depan sebelah kanan.

"Kamu, sebelum kamu bertanya kepada orang yang baru kamu kenal, seharusnya kamu memperkenalkan diri dulu. " katanya dengan meninggikan intonasi bicaranya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kenalkan dirimu dulu." pinta Karin Sensei.

"Baiklah, namaku Michiru, umurku 18 tahun. Sekaran aku mau tanya, Karin sensei umur berapa? " kata anak yang bernama Michiru.

"Bagus, umurku 17 tahun" jawab Karin.

"Wah lebih muda dari kami Hehehe..." seru Michi.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajarannya. "

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau begini, aku mengajar murid-murid kelas 2 SMA." Pikir Karin (Lagi).

" Tapi, ini menyenangkan hehehe... " ia tertawa diam-diam.

Murid dikelas itu hanya memperhatikan tingkah aneh guru barunya.

"Brakkk..." pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar.

Sosok cowok yang membuka pintu masuk begitu saja dan langsung duduk di meja sebelah pojok belakang kiri.

Karin yang melihat dan tau siapa cowok itu langsung menghampirinya.

" Brakkk..." sebuah gebrakan tangan mengagetkan seisi kelas.

"Kau Kazune, apa ini tingkah laku seorang pelajar, kalau kau terlambat seharusnya kau minta maaf dan menjelaskan alasanmu terlambat. " ia terlihat kesal.

"Setelah pulang sekolah bersihkan seluruh kelas ini dan jangan pulang sebelum selesai" perintah Karin tegas.

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teng. . Teng. . . Teng. .

Bel pelajaran telah usai. Karin membereskan buku-bukunya.

Murid-murid yang lain pun sudah pulang. Di kelas itu sekarang hanya tinggal Kazune dan Karin saja.

Kazune membersihkan seisi kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Karin melamun menatap keluar jendela.

Sesekali dia menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan. Dia tak bergerak menatapi langit senja.

Dilihatnya layar ponselnya. Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 06.00 PM.

"Aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Aku mau pulang. Sebaiknya kau pulang denganku."

" Hari sudah malam. Akan bahaya kalau kau pulang sendirian" ajak Kazune.

Kemudian Karin berjalan di belakang Kazune. Tak satupun kata keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Hufff. . . " Karin menghela nafas.

Dia menudukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengulurkan bungkusan kecil.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Umurmu skarang 18 tahun. Semoga apapun keinginanmu terwujud." seru Kazune.

Karin menatap wajah Kazune. Jangan-jangan kau terlambat gara-gara membelikanku hadiah ini. " pirirnya.

Kemudian Karin mengambil hadiah itu dan menatap Kazune tak percaya.

"Dia kesurupan setan dari mana ?Kenapa tiba-tiba baik seperti ini."

" Tapi aku senang setidaknya ada yang memberiku hadiah saat aku ultah. Hehehe. . . " ia tersenyum simpul.

"Padahal aku sendiri lupa kalau hari ini aku ultah ". Serunya dalam hati.

"Kazune terima kasih ya!". Ucap Karin.

Kemudian Kazune melangkahkan kaki menjahui Karin.

"Kau sudah sampai" seru Kazune.

"Ia terima kasih ya, untuk semua hal yang kau lakukan hari ini".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 Bulan lamanya Karin bekerja paruh waktu menjadi guru. Malam ini Karin terasa lelah.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dia mencari ponselnya di dalam tasnya.

"Loh. . .mana ponselku, kok ngak ada?" ia terlihat panik.

" Ahh ia, aku meletakaknya di kolong meja tadi". Katanya sambil menginggat ingat.

Kemudian Karin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar rumah. Membuka pintu depan dan memakai sendal kesayangannya.

Dia bergegas ke sekolah karena hari sudah larut malam. Jam di tangan Karin menunjukkan pukul 09.00 PM.

Karin berlari menyelusuri jalan yang tiap hari dia lalui.

Tak lama kemudian Karin sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Gadis berambut coklat itu membuka pintu gerbang dan berlari menuju lantai 2.

Dia menulusuri tiap kolidor lantai 2. Dia menghentikan larinya.

Bulu kudunya berdiri. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

Karin merangkul dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Lampu di koridor tiba-tiba mati.

Deggg. . . Karin berlari ketakutan.

Dia berlari ke kelas 2-B. Kelas yang terkenal siswanya paling nakal dan susah di atur.

Akhirnya Karin menghetikan larinya. Dia sudah sampai di depan kelas 2-B.

Tapi bulu kuduk Karin masih berdiri. Karin yang merasa ketakutan besiap membuka pintu kelas itu.

Ruang kelas itu sangat gelap. Tak ada pencahayaan.

Untungnya bulan di musim panas ini bersinar sangat indah dan cerah. Itu membantu Karin melihat dalam gelap.

"Jrennggg. . . ." Sebuah alunan gitar terdengar dari dalam ruang kelas itu.

Karin yang mendengar suara gitar itu kaget dan reflek melangkah kebelakan satu langkah.

Cucuran keringat Karin menetes ke lantai. Karin tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dia membutuhkan ponselnya itu. Semua foto-fotonya dengan "K" ada di ponselnya itu.

Dengan perasaan takut Karin memberanikan diri memasuki pintu itu. Pelan-pelan Karin memegang gagang pintu.

Tetesan keringat tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cekriiiikkkkk..." sebuah pintu terbuka.

Sosok seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling pojok kiri, memainkan sebuah gitar.

Cahaya bulan hilang tertutupi oleh langit malam musim panas.

"Si,,,,si,,,siapa di sana ?" Tanya Karin gugup.

Tak terdengar jawaban dari orang itu. Bulan menampakkan sinarnya kembali.

"Sudahku duga kau akan datang" seru sosok yang memainkan gitar.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya Karin lagi.

Sosok itu tak menjawab.

"Kau manusia kan ?" lanjut Karin.

"Tentu saja aku manusia, dasar gadis pelamun, kau datang kesini untuk mengambil ini kan !" kata sosok itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah ponsel dengan wallpaper seorang cowok yang Karin sukai.

"Kau, kau Kazune ya !" kata Karin.

Sekaran keringatnya berhenti mengalir dari badan Karin. Ketakutannya lenyap seketika, saat sosok itu memanggilnya "Gadis Pemalu".

Sosok itu terlihat,oleh pancaran sinar bulan. Karin mendekati Kazune, ia melangkah mendekat melewati deret-deret bangku.

Kazune pun mendekati Karin, mereka bertemu berhadapan, saling bertatapan.

Kazune menunjukkan ponsel Karin di hadapanya.

"Ohhh, ini ya wajah orang yang membuatmu selalu melamun." Kata Kazune.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa" jawab Karin lantang.

Karin berusaha meraih ponselnya. Tapi Kazune menggangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Karin yang tak terlalu tiggi itu mencoba mengapai tangan Kazune. Tapi Karin tak cukup tiggi dan saat Karin melompat, brakkkk...Karin dan Kazune terjatuh.

Karin terbaring di atas tubuh Kazune. Kazune pun kaget dengan hal itu.

Kazune berusaha berdiri tapi dia tidak bisa, karena saat dia akan berdiri ia melihat Karin meringgis kesakitan.

"Kau, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kazune panik.

Dia berusaha berdiri, dan dengan susuh payah akhirnya Kazune bisa berdiri, dia lalu mendekati Karin.

"Kau, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Kazune memegang tangan kanan Karin.

"Kakiku sakit, sepertinya saat terjatuh tadi kakiku terbeuntur meja." Jawab Karin memeganggi kaki kirinya.

Kemudian Kazune menggangkat Karin. Kazune membawa Karin di depan tubuhnya.

Karin menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang leher Kazune.

Karin merasa heran, "Ada apa dengan Kazune, tidak biasanya dia bersikap baik seperti ini." Katanya dalam hati.

Karin menatap Kazune lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Kazune.

"Ti..ti..tidak kok, aku hanya...!" kata Karin saltig.

Muka Karin memerah, dia baru kali ini melihat muka Kazune sedekat ini.

"Ternyata kalau diperhatikan Kazune itu orangnya baik dan juga keren." Katanya dalam hati.

"Karin, apa yang kau fikirkan, sepertinya mukaku memerah, aku..jangan-jangan aku menyukai Kazune". Katanya dalam hati, sambil memukul-mukuli wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kazune heran dengan tingkah laku Karin. "Gadis pelamun yang aneh" katanya cuek.

Tapi pada akhirnya Kazune pun tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau tidak capek membawaku seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Huffffttttt...tentu saja capek, kau kan berat sekali. Sebenarnya kau itu makan apa sih?" Tanya Kazune dengan agak kesal.

"Yaa, maaf!"Katanya cemberut.

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian sampailah Karin didepan rumahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM.

Sampai saat ini Karin belum mendapatkan ponselnya kembali.

"Aku ingin Tanya sesuatu !" Tanya Kazune. Mukanya memerah dan dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tanya apa ?" jawab Karin keheranan.

"Kau menjadi guru sampingan untuk mencari pacarkan?"

" Degg..." Karin kaget dengan pertanyaan Kazune.

"Kenapa dia bias tau akan hal itu". Tanya Karin dalam hati.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanyakan kenapa aku bias tahu akan hal itu" serunya dengan sikap usil khas Kazune.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku sudah membaca semua catatan kalender di ponselmu juga note di ponselmu." Kata Kazune panjang lebar.

"I…itu memang benar, memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu." Katanya santai.

"Dasar gadis pelamun, aku...aku...aku suka kau." Seru Kazune menatap Karin.

Dia tak mengalihkan pandangganya ke hal lain selain ke Karin.

Bintang bersinar begitu cerah, bulan pun sangat mengagumkan. Di bawah langit musim panas Kazune mengatakan hal yang tak pernahku fikirka sebelumnya.

"Hehehehe….kau pasti bohongkan" tawa Karin, sampai air matanya menetes.

"Ya…tentu saja itu bohong, aku hanya akan mengatakan hal itu dalam mimpimu, wekk..." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian bersikap stay cool lagi.

"Aku mau masuk dulu, bye dan terimah kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Katanya sambil berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

"Sudah ku duga, dia pasti hanya bercanda" katanya pelan.

"Hei…..ini ponselmu." Teriak Kazune memperlihatkan ponsel Karin.

Kemudian Karin berjalan ,mendekati Kazune. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel di tangan Kazune dan pergi menjahui Kazune lagi.

Saat ia membuka layar ponselnya dan apa yang di lihat Karin pertama kali di layar ponselnya membuat dia kaget.

Sebuah tulisan yang berisi :

* * *

"_**Aku serius mengatakan itu, dan aku tidak bercanda. Kalau kau juga menyukaiku, temui aku di tempat kau berpisah denganku tadi."**_

* * *

Kemudian Karin berlari melewati pagar depan rumahnya dengan kaki yang masih terasa sakit.

Kazune berdiri menatap langit.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu? tapi kalau kau sudah datang kemari berarti kau juga menyukaiku. Dan sekarang kau jadi pacarku, iya kan!" kata Kazune jail.

"I…itu. Bodohnya aku sudah datang kemari, tapi sepertinya aku juga mau jadi pacarmu, tapi dalam mimpimu. Wekkk...hehehe." candanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Tenang saja aku udah jadi milikmu kok." Kata Karin sambil tersenyum manis.

"heh…." Kazune kaget dengan pernyataan Karin.

* * *

**Satu minggu kemudian**

* * *

"Pagi yang indah, saatnya aku berangkat sekolah."Kata Karin bersemangat.

Kemudian dia meniggalkan kamarnya. Ponsel yang ia sukai di tinggal begitu saja di meja belajarnya.

Sebuah foto dua orang. Seorang cewek manis dan seorang cowok yang sifatnya dingin tersenyum bahagi walaupun tak terlalu tampak.

Itu foto Karin dengan pacarnya. Cowok itu bukan "Kouga Jin (K)" tapi "Kazune Kujyou (K)".

Begitulah akhir cerita ini. Saat ini orang yang berinisialkan "K" bagi Karin bukanlah orang yang dulu mengisi hari-harinya.

Sekarang orang berinisial "K" bagi Karin adalah "Kazune".

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca catatan aneh ini ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini fic saya yang udah lama banget :D **

**Udah saya share di FB XP hehehe.. dan banyak yang suka..**

**Semoga sekarang readers juga suka dan terhibur walau ceritanya 100% ngawur :D**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
